1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an anchor for use in a friable material, particularly to a self-drilling anchor for use in drywall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because drywall is a friable material, mounting articles thereto can be difficult. In the past, self-drilling anchors have been used. However, self-drilling anchors have been known to achieve pullout strength of only about 50 to 70 pounds.
For heavier loads, toggle bolts have been used. Toggle bolts have been known to be expensive, unreliable, and difficult to install because they typically are not self-drilling.
What is needed is an anchor for a friable material that is easy to install and provides high pullout strength for heavy loads.